Tears and Raindrops
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Eles não esperavam se reencontrar depois de tanto tempo. Agora, ele se sentia culpado por a ter colocado em perigo. Será ele capaz de proteger a vida da pessoa que, por mais que não admita, é a mais querida por ele? .:LxOC:.
1. Sakurazaki Satomi

Depois de ver desesperadamente todos os episódios de death Note, eu não fui capaz de não escrever uma fic. É minha primeira sobre essa história, então eu espero que vocês gostem. Qualquer crítica, comentário, sugestão ou elogio será muito bem-vindo!

Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Ohba Tsugumi-sama e Obata Takeshi-sama!

* * *

_**Tears and Raindrops**_

**Capítulo I – Sakurazaki Satomi**

Foi um grande choque para mim vê-lo jogando tênis naquele dia. Yagami Raito, o prodígio, queridinho da polícia japonesa, por ser filho de um dos chefes e Ryuga Hideki, outro gênio, mas completamente desconhecido pelo restante dos alunos da Toudai. Bem, para quase todos os alunos da Toudai. Eu o conhecia. Conhecia muito bem.

A vontade de me aproximar dele foi enorme, mas contive meu impulso. Ryuga, ou melhor, L, nunca fazia alguma coisa sem analisar cada detalhe de suas conseqüências rigorosamente. Ele não tinha a menor necessidade de fazer um curso universitário, a menos, é claro, que ele suspeitasse que o Yagami fosse Kira. Não haveria outra razão para ele se aproximar tanto de um mero estudante. Só o que eu não sabia era como ele chegara a tal conclusão.

Provavelmente, você deve estar se perguntando como eu conheço o rosto e a linha de pensamento de L. Bom, essa é uma pergunta bem fácil de ser respondida.

Conheci L em um caso que ele resolveu alguns anos atrás, dois anos, para ser exata. Nessa época, eu estava em Londres, e acabei fazendo parte do time de investigação. Desde pequena, eu sempre me interessei muito por história, e acabei me tornando uma especialista, mesmo sendo muito nova. E, naquele caso, meus conhecimentos foram úteis para ele.

Agora, finalmente, estou oficialmente estudando História, na melhor universidade do Japão, a Toudai. Tenho dezessete anos e estou no segundo período do meu curso. E L também está aqui... Para seguir Yagami Raito.

- Sakurazaki-senpai!

Ah não! Aquela caloura de novo não! Ela não cansa de tentar falar comigo?

- Posso te ajudar, Satsuki-chan?

Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam, como se falar comigo fosse a coisa mais fantástica do mundo. E o triste era que todo dia era a mesma coisa. Culpa do professor de História Clássica que resolveu falar de mim na aula do primeiro período. Ridículo...

- Será que você poderia me ajudar em uma pesquisa sobre o Egito de Nefertite?

- Claro. – imagino que meu sorriso falso deva estar mais forçado do que nunca, mas a falta de bom senso dessa menina não vai deixá-la perceber esse pequeno fato tão simples. Ainda acho difícil de acreditar que ela é mais velha que eu.

De todas as vezes que eu andei até a biblioteca, o caminho nunca me parecera tão insuportavelmente longo. Ela não parava de falar nem um minuto, e eu simplesmente não consegui assimilar nada do que ela disse.

- Você está esquecendo a parte mais importante da história de Nefertite. Ela era monoteísta, e isso quase mudou todo o rumo da história do Egito.

Vi o sorriso dela murchar. Esse pequeno fato mudaria todo o rumo da pesquisa dela, mas como historiadora, ela não podia esquecer detalhes importantes como esse. Mas, pensando bem, ela ainda não é merecedora de tal título.

O silêncio dela, para meu completo pesar, durou bem menos do que deveria. Imediatamente, recomeçou a me bombardear com suas idéias entediantes e nem um pouco originais. Entretanto, dessa vez eu não estava prestando nem um mínimo de atenção.

Aquela era minha chance de escapar de Satsuki, o que me soava realmente tentador.

- Satsuki-chan, perdoe-me, mas acho que não vou poder te ajudar dessa vez.

Ela fez um muxoxo e balançou a cabeça, enquanto eu saía correndo.

- Ryuga-kun! – não posso chamá-lo de L aqui, certo?

Ele se virou lentamente em minha direção, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa ao encontrarem meu rosto.

- Satomi-chan... – já tinha me esquecido de como a voz dele era bonita, e de como eu adorava ouvi-la.

- Tão bom te ver! – não pude resistir à tentação de abraçá-lo, e assim o fiz, sem o mínimo de vergonha. Minha saudade contida era muito maior do que qualquer tipo de hesitação.

Por outro lado, minha felicidade ao constatar que ele ainda se lembrava de mim foi enorme. Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele tivesse se esquecido de mim, mas ele não esqueceu, e era isso que importava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Satomi-chan, não me abrace assim... – ele reclamou, encabulado.

Um sorriso de verdade, foi isso que apareceu em meus lábios. E muito tempo havia se passado desde a última vez que tal sorriso aparecera para iluminar meu rosto. Por dois simples motivos: 1 – eu finalmente o reencontrara; 2 – todos os esforços de meus pais de me manterem longe dele foram completamente em vão.

- Deixe-me te apresentar a Yagami Raito. – ele disse, referindo-se ao garoto a seu lado. – Yagami-kun, essa é Sakurazaki Satomi.

Ele sorriu para mim, e eu não pude deixar de reparar o quão bonito ele era, entretanto, algo em seus olhos me fez temê-lo. Eram olhos belos, de um castanho bem claro, mas tinham um brilho doentio, quase assassino.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Yagami-san.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sakurazaki-san. – o sorriso continuava em seus lábios, um tanto o quanto falso.

- Satomi-chan, você ainda gosta de História? – L me perguntou, de repente, seus olhos me vasculhando, interessados.

- Claro! Finalmente me deixaram chegar ao curso universitário!

Um leve riso escapou de sua garganta, ele sabia o quanto eu havia lutado para entrar em uma universidade, mas ninguém deixava, pois eu ainda não tinha a idade suficiente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o riso saiu, um esboço de sorriso se formou em seus lábios. O que se passava em sua mente?

- O que você sabe sobre mitologia nipônica?

Os olhos dele ainda me miravam com curiosidade, e as feições de Raito se fecharam. Será que ele precisaria de mim no caso Kira? Impossível...

- Na verdade, não muito. Sei o básico.

- Tem tempo para tomar um café?

Ele queria saber alguma coisa, alguma coisa relacionada ao caso Kira, com certeza, caso contrário ele não me perguntaria nada. Quando entrava em um caso, ele dava sua alma a ele e não se desviava de seu objetivo por nada. Se ele havia perguntado, era porque era importante.

- Claro.

* * *

Sempre me diverti vendo-o comer doces, por outro lado, nunca consegui entender aquele vício louco que ele tinha. E pior, por mais que ele afirmasse que seu rendimento caía pela metade quando ele se sentava direito, não consegui não achar estranho o jeito como ele se sentava. Ninguém que o visse daquele jeito acreditaria que ele era o grande detetive L.

- Tem certeza de que não vai comer esse bolo? – ele me perguntou, olhando para a fatia intocada que jazia a minha frente.

Suspirei e dei uma garfada no bolo de chocolate. Adeus, dieta... Mas ele sorriu ao me ver comendo.

- É bom ver que você realmente superou aquilo.

É. Há uma pequena parte da minha vida que só ele presenciou. Minha fase anoréxica. Eu não comia absolutamente nada e fui emagrecendo cada vez mais. E lá estava ele para me ajudar e, é claro, pôr toneladas de açúcar no meu organismo.

- Culpa sua. – mais uma boa garfada naquele bolo delicioso. – Se algum dia eu ficar obesa, saiba que as mensalidades da academia e a conta da cirurgia de lipoaspiração vão para o Watari, para que ele as passe para você.

Ele riu baixinho, o que fez Yagami ficar surpreso, muito surpreso.

- Vocês são bem íntimos. – ele comentou.

Senti meu rosto arder, devia estar tão vermelha quanto um pimentão, e L fez questão de ignorá-lo por completo.

- Vamos direto ao assunto. – os traços sérios voltaram a seu rosto. – O que você sabe sobre Shinigamis?

- Shi-Shinigamis? – minha voz falhou.

- Sim.

Ele não estava brincando. Mas, para mim, aquilo era loucura.

- São deuses da morte, que devem ser temidos e respeitados. Cada Shinigami possui, pelo menos, um caderno, chamado Death Note, que serve para matar os humanos que eles quiserem.

- Death Note? – a curiosidade em sua voz era quase apalpável.

- Sim. O Caderno da Morte. A pessoa que tem seu nome escrito em um Death Note morre.

Pela primeira vez eu vi aquela expressão no rosto dele, e não fui capaz de definir que tipo de sentimento o invadia naquele momento.

- Você acredita em Shinigamis? – para minha surpresa, foi a voz de Raito e não a de L que invadiu meus ouvidos.

- É imprudente não acreditar. Mas, mesmo assim, não há provas de que eles existam. – uma pequena pausa, mais uma garfada no bolo. – Como historiadora, eu tenho sinais o suficiente que me mostram que eles existem. Entretanto, vocês que seguem a linha do raciocínio lógico jamais acreditariam em minhas provas.

- Há algum relato de um Death Note no mundo humano? – L me perguntou.

- Poucos acreditam, tentam achar explicações lógicas. Eu sigo a linha dos que acreditam que alguns cadernos já foram jogados na Terra.

Seus olhos acinzentados me encaravam de novo, ávidos por explicações e informações. Ele tinha outra pergunta para fazer, podia ver isso naqueles olhos que me esquadrinhavam.

- Qual a probabilidade de Kira ter um Death Note?


	2. Yagami Raito

Capítulo dois finalmente pronto!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Taioba ², Zero, Sue Dii e MManes!!_ Muito obrigada pessoal!

**Momento propaganda: **O link do meu LJ está disponível no meu profile!

Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Ohba Tsugumi-sama e Obata Takeshi-sama!

* * *

_**Tears and Raindrops**_

**Capítulo II – Yagami Raito**

Jamais imaginei que uma menina como ela teria informações como aquelas. Pior, jamais imaginei que L conhecesse alguém com esse tipo de conhecimento. Ela era a pior ameaça que eu tinha no momento.

Ryuuku não havia me avisado que existiam lendas que descreviam tão bem os Shinigamis e os Death Note, e ele seria castigado por isso. Nada de maçãs, e por um bom tempo...

- Qual a probabilidade de Kira ter um Death Note?

Maldito L e suas perguntas inteligentes! Se a existência de um Death Note for provada, ele terá ainda mais motivos para desconfiar de mim!

- Grande, muito grande. Mas lembre-se: são apenas lendas. Você não pode, nem deve, tirar conclusões usando lendas como base. Não em um caso assim.

Ryuuku começou a rir do meu lado. Estava decidido, ele ficaria sem maçãs por um tempo realmente longo.

- Mesmo assim, Satomi-chan. Naquele caso, todas as lendas que você afirmou serem verdadeiras, o que fez muitos profissionais rirem, acabaram sendo realmente verídicas. Confio plenamente em suas teorias históricas.

O rosto pálido de Satomi ficou mais escarlate do que tinha ficado anteriormente. Qual era a relação daqueles dois? E pior, agora ele começaria a acreditar em Death Notes! Eu precisava eliminar aquela menina o quanto antes. Se ela decidisse pesquisar melhor seria o fim do meu álibi.

Milagrosamente, o celular de L tocou.

- Preciso ir. – ele disse, desligando o celular. – Seu número japonês continua o mesmo, Satomi-chan?

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e L partiu, deixando-nos sozinhos. Ela me encarou com intensidade, seus olhos negros pareciam querer me perfurar.

- Yagami-san, até hoje ele nunca se enganou. O que me leva a concluir que você é Kira.

Ah, ótimo. Uma mera historiadora achando que pode me acusar de ser Kira. Realmente eu precisava de um bom plano para matá-la. Sorte minha que L achava que Kira só pode matar por ataques cardíacos.

- Se é assim, não tem medo de morrer?

Ryuuku continuava a rir. Aquele Shinigami começava a me irritar.

- Não. Se você me matar, ele só vai ter mais certeza de que você é Kira, e você vai pro corredor de execução.

Irritante e confiante. E, o que era pior, ela estava muito certa.

- Você ficou realmente nervoso quando eu mencionei o caderno. Uma pessoa normal simplesmente diria que esse tipo de coisa não existe.

- L não disse.

- L confia em mim, você nem me conhece.

Certa mais uma vez. E se ela tinha chegado a tal conclusão, provavelmente L já começava a formular uma emboscada para me pegar. Que inconveniência. E tudo por causa de uma garota. E era esse pequeno fato que mais me intrigava. Ele parecia... gostar dela.

- Não se preocupe, jamais afirmaria nada sobre você para ele.

Tola, como se eu temesse algo assim.

- E por que não? – fui obrigado a perguntar.

- Ele ficaria arrasado se não conseguisse descobrir e incriminar Kira sozinho. Ele não tem espírito esportivo.

Ela sabe muito sobre L, e isso me deixa cada vez mais curioso. Ele é solitário por natureza, e ela o trata como se fossem melhores amigos. Talvez ela até saiba o nome dele! Posso controlá-la com meu Death Note e fazê-la dizer o nome dele, assim morrem os dois ao mesmo tempo!

Não, não posso me empolgar. L não revelaria seu verdadeiro nome nem sob tortura.

- Como se conheceram? – a curiosidade me venceu, e também era um jeito de desviar o assunto da conversa.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, brincou com suas madeixas negras e voltou a me encarar. Com certeza estava analisando o poderia ou não me dizer.

- Foi há dois anos. Eu acabei me envolvendo no caso que ele estava trabalhando. Ele foi à biblioteca do colégio que eu estudava na época para fazer uma pesquisa sobre tesouros medievais. Eu também estava lá naquele dia e ajudei-o na pesquisa. Na verdade, contei a ele tudo o que sabia sobre o que ele procurava. – ela parou por um momento, enquanto a garçonete trazia um outro pedaço de bolo que ela tinha pedido. – Então, ele me pediu para ajudá-lo permanentemente naquela investigação.

Imaginei a cara dos agentes profissionais vendo L levando uma colegial para a central de investigações. Mas, ele também não era muito mais velho que nós dois...

- pelo que vi, você realmente gosta dele.

O rosto dela corou de novo. De fato, ela é uma garota estranha. Muito madura para sua idade em alguns momentos, e em outros, agia exatamente como as outras garotas de sua idade. Muito inteligente, mas muito nova para isso. E diferente de mim e de L, ela consegue ser uma pessoa normal em alguns momentos. Merecia um crédito por isso.

- Sim, eu gosto.

Nem ao menos hesitou ao responder. L tinha sorte. Eu atraí uma louca, Misa, ele atraiu uma garota inteligente e controlada. Muita, muita sorte. Se Misa fosse como Satomi, tudo seria incrivelmente mais fácil.

- Por quê?

Ela me olhou como seu eu fosse um ser de outro planeta.

- Ele foi o primeiro a me reconhecer. Ele abriu as portas do mundo para mim.

- Só por isso?

Incrivelmente, ela ficou ainda mais corada. Uma menina apaixonada como outra qualquer.

- Não é da sua conta!

Não pude segurar um riso. Ela é uma garota realmente bonita, por que se apaixonar por alguém como L?

- Sakurazaki-san, não há motivos para se envergonhar. É só uma pergunta boba, e se você ainda acha que eu sou Kira, saiba que eu faço parte do time de investigação.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e ela hesitou por um momento.

- Ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Ele foi tudo o que eu precisava, na hora em que eu precisava.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, Ryuuku, ao meu lado, gargalhava. Tinha alguma coisa escondida naquelas palavras, algo que ela não queria me dizer. Se era assim, e ele também sentia por ela o mesmo, eu teria grandes problemas para matá-la.

- Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de vê-lo novamente, mas, mesmo assim, nunca consegui esquecer de quando trabalhávamos juntos. – ela continuou, o olhar perdido e sonhador.

Se eu não soubesse que havia apenas um modo de matar Shinigamis, eu acharia que Ryuuku morreria ali, de tanto rir e rodar no ar. O que ele via de tão engraçado ali?

- Raito!!

Ah não. Ali estava o que faltava para completar o maravilhoso dia que eu estava tendo. Aquela loira maluca simplesmente pulou no meu colo.

- Misa resolveu passar aqui para te ver! Que bom que eu estava certa achando que você estaria exatamente aqui!

- Misa, sai de cima de mim.

Foi nesse exato momento que os olhos dela encontraram o rosto assustado de Satomi.

- E quem é você? – era quase ódio o que exalava na voz dela.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita. Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de me apresentar para alguém que não se apresentou a mim.

Podia sentir a fúria de Misa crescendo a cada milésimo de segundo. Ela era, de fato, insuportável.

- Amane Misa. Namorada de Raito-kun.

Satomi soltou um leve risinho. Eis que a menina normal havia desaparecido mais uma vez.

- Tá rindo do quê?! – Misa realmente sabia ser escandalosa.

- Nada. Sou Sakurazaki Satomi, sou amiga do Hideki-kun. – ela olhou para seu relógio e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Estou atrasada, foi um prazer conhecer você, Yagami-kun.

E dito isso, ela partiu. A vontade que eu tive foi de matar Misa, o que eu realmente adoraria fazer, mas não podia, já que estava sob as ameaças de morte de Remu.

- Raito-kun, ela não era uma das garotas que você disse que sairia, era?

- Misa, você não ouviu o que ela disse? Ela é amiga do Ryuga.

- Não acredito. Vou matá-la só por garantia.

Senti meu coração parar de bater por um momento.

- Misa, se você fizer isso, vai se arrepender amargamente. – minha voz tremia.

- Por quê?!

- Se aquela menina morrer, L vai me prender e eu serei executado. É isso que você quer?

Os olhos dela marejaram, e ela fez que não com a cabeça. Que alívio. Ela não tinha capacidade nenhuma de matar Satomi sem que L suspeitasse de mim, e a última coisa que eu precisava era de mais problemas com ele. Ainda mais sendo Misa a culpada.

- O nome dela era mesmo Sakurazaki Satomi?

- Sim.

Sorri de satisfação. Não imaginei que L fosse cometer uma imprudência como essa. Ele simplesmente expôs a namoradinha dele para mim, sem nem ao menos hesitar...


	3. Matsuda Tota

Capítulo III on, finalmente! XD Ele me deu um pouquinho mais de trabalho, já que eu comecei a escrevê-lo com um ponto de vista diferente e depois reescrvi com outro. Coisas normais...

Agradecimento às reviews: _MManes, Taioba e Sue Dii_

Special thanks to Zero, que me ajudou tanto nesse capítulo!

Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Ohba Tsugumi-sama e Obata Takeshi-sama!

* * *

_**Tears and Raindrops**_

**Capítulo III – Matsuda Tota**

Ryuuzaki não parecia normal. Desde que voltara para a base de operações, ele falara bem menos do que de costume e não colocara nem ao menos uma bala na boca. Realmente estranho.

- Chefe! – eu sussurrei. – Não acha que tem algo estranho com Ryuuzaki?

Ele me olhou, sério como sempre. Odiava aquele olhar dele, sempre parecia querer me dizer: "Matsuda, você está sendo idiota!".

- Sim. Ele está preocupado.

Preocupado? Mas ele mal olhara para as fitas que recebemos da Sakura TV!

- Watari, contate Sakurazaki Satomi e a traga aqui. – sua voz soou, quebrando o silêncio que ele mesmo havia instalado.

Sakurazaki Satomi? Será que ele suspeitava dela de alguma forma? Seria ela o segundo Kira?

- A jovem do caso de Londres? – a resposta de Watari era um misto de incredulidade e surpresa.

Nunca tinha visto antes Watari demorar tanto para responder Ryuuzaki. Tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo, e eu realmente gostaria ser capaz de entender melhor...

- Sim, ela mesma. Não é para trazê-la à força. Apenas traga-a aqui. Não deve se recusar.

Então ela não era uma suspeita. Mas então, quem ela era? Ele nunca nos contou nada sobre seu passado, nem nunca mencionou nada que não se relacionasse diretamente ao caso Kira. Se ela não era uma suspeita, então qual era sua relação com o caso?

O chefe Yagami encarava Ryuuzaki, que estava de costas para nós, com uma intensidade que eu nunca vi antes.

- Algum problema, Yagami-san? – a voz de Ryuuzaki, mais uma vez, surpreende a nós dois.

- Alguma coisa que você precise nos dizer?

O rosto de Ryuuzaki continuava vazio, como sempre. Ele continuava sentado daquele jeito estranho e continuava encarando a tela do computador, provavelmente esperando uma resposta de Watari.

- Já a contatei, Ryuuzaki. Vou buscá-la na Toudai em vinte minutos.

- Obrigado, Watari.

O chefe Yagami estava mais intrigado e mais preocupado do que eu, podia ver isso em seus olhos.

- Não acha que devemos ser avisados antes de quem se juntará a nós aqui? – o tom de voz dele era quase ameaçador. Se aquela frase fosse dirigida a mim, eu tremeria, mas Ryuuzaki provavelmente o repreenderia pela desconfiança.

- Yagami-san, se essa menina morrer, seu filho é Kira.

Sempre achei que um dia o chefe iria se irritar e atacar Ryuuzaki. Mas ele nunca o fez, embora ficasse extremamente nervoso toda a vez que ele acusava Raito.

- Ainda insiste nisso?!

- Insisto. Se Satomi morrer, vítima de mais um ataque cardíaco, a chance de Raito ser Kira sobe para 100.

Só por isso ele queria trazê-la para a base? Mas Kira pode controlar suas vítimas antes de matá-las. Se ele realmente quisesse matar a tal menina, não faria a menor diferença aonde ela estivesse. Morreria exatamente da mesma forma.

- Você a ama. – não pensei muito antes se deveria ou não afirmar aquilo, mas, para mim, a verdade era essa. Ele queria protegê-la a qualquer custo, queria tê-la dentro de suas vistas, mesmo sabendo que, se Kira quisesse, não faria a menor diferença.

Ele se virou para mim, me encarando, ainda com aquela expressão em branco, as pernas imprensadas contra seu peito, o dedo polegar em sua boca, sendo mordido incessantemente.

- Não, Matsuda.

Mas havia vacilação em sua voz. Ele realmente amava essa menina, era realmente incrível. Ela deveria ser especial, caso contrário jamais conseguiria fazer Ryuuzaki amar. O grande L amando. Por essa eu realmente não esperava...

- Ryuuzaki, ele tem razão. – a voz de Watari soou novamente.

Ryuuzaki mirou a tela, aborrecido.

- Watari, você não deveria estar arrumando o carro?

E ele não voltou a responder.

- Você está muito preocupado com ela. – voltei a falar. – Essa é a conclusão mais óbvia.

Ele me olhou com aquela cara que me dizia claramente: "Você não sabe o que é óbvio, Matsuda", como sempre. Por que ninguém me levava a sério?

Não importava. Poderia dizer o que quisesse, mas, para mim, sua frieza usual começava a se quebrar. Ele não estava agindo da forma racional de sempre. Havia sentimentos e hesitação ali. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la.

- Ryuuzaki, ninguém vai condená-lo por isso. Ninguém quer que sua única preocupação seja o caso Kira. – o chefe Yagami finalmente voltou a se manifestar.

- Mas é a minha única preocupação. Só preciso garantir que ela fique viva porque fui eu quem a pôs em perigo, sem seu consentimento.

O chefe olhou para mim, como se pedisse para eu não tocar mais no assunto, mas ele também sabia a verdade por trás das ações de Ryuuzaki. Por mais estranho que soasse, aquela era a verdade. Ele era capaz de amar.

Atendendo ao pedido sem palavras do chefe, eu não abri minha boca. Ryuuzaki olhava para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, cronometradamente. Uma pilha de balas jazia, intocada, a seu lado. Ele estava completamente fora de si.

- Watari voltou.

Três minutos depois Watari entrava na sala, acompanhado de uma garota. Ela olhava para tudo com bastante curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo que parecia achar tudo muito familiar. Ela era realmente bonita, sua pele era muito branca, contrastando severamente com o negro intenso de seus cabelos e olhos.

- Algum problema, Hideki-kun? – o tom de voz dela mostrava toda sua preocupação.

- Aqui você pode me chamar de Ryuuzaki. E você sabe porque eu te chamei aqui.

As feições dela imediatamente se fecharam, ficando muito sérias.

- Ryuuzaki-kun, você foi imprudente ao me chamar aqui. Não importa aonde eu esteja, se Kira quiser me matar, ele vai.

Ryuuzaki se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até ela. Era incrível como ela parecia pequena ao seu lado.

- Não discuta comigo, Satomi-chan.

O rosto dela corou. Ali estava a prova de que o sentimento de Ryuuzaki era correspondido. Realmente encantador. Estava começando a ficar empolgado com tudo aquilo, precisava arranjar um jeito de fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos!

- Ryuuzaki, Raito está vindo. – Watari anunciou, mostrando em uma das telas a imagem de Raito no hall do hotel.

- Matsuda-san, peço que fique com Satomi-chan no quarto ao lado. Não quero que Raito saiba que ela está aqui.

Não tinha porque eu dizer não. Por mais que achasse que as suspeitas que Ryuuzaki tinha de Raito fosse absurdas, a segurança de Satomi parecia ser tão importante para ele que seria cruel se eu resolvesse me recusar.

- C-Claro, Ryuuzaki.

Watari nos levou até o quarto de frente ao que a base operava e nos deixou sozinhos logo em seguida. Era realmente estranho ficar trancado em um lugar com uma pessoa completamente desconhecida.

- Isso é absurdo. – a voz dela quebrou o breve silêncio que se instalara sobre nós.

- Ele se preocupa com você, Sakurazaki-san.

- Ele não está sendo razoável! Se Kira quiser me matar ele vai me matar! Não importa aonde eu esteja ou o que ele faça!

Ela estava exaltada até demais. Eu só não consegui entender por que. Ela não deveria estar feliz por ele estar se preocupando com ela?

- E por que você está tão chateada pelo fato de ele ter te trazido aqui? Estar perto dele te incomoda?

Ela abaixou o rosto.

- Não é isso. Ele não pode sair do seu estado normal! Assim ele não vai resolver o caso!

- Você quer que ele se importe mais com o caso Kira do que com você? – eu estava chocado.

Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Espero que não comece a chorar, ver uma mulher chorando nunca era uma visão agradável, pelo menos não para mim.

- Quero.

Por aquela resposta eu realmente não esperava. Ela levantou o rosto para mim, como eu previa, seus olhos estavam ensopados de lágrimas.

- Ele nunca será feliz fazendo outra coisa além de investigar casos. Ele vende sua alma, dedica-se ao máximo a cada caso que pega. E nunca falhou. Eu jamais me perdoaria se o atrapalhasse, de qualquer forma que seja. – suas lágrimas saíam cada vez mais fortes, a ponto de virarem soluços. – Só falta agora ele parar de comer doces!

- Desculpe-me se estiver sendo inconveniente e atrapalhando ainda mais, mas ele não põe nada com açúcar na boca desde que chegou, duas horas atrás.

Ela tentava, em vão, conter as lágrimas, enquanto puxava seu celular de dentro de sua bolsa.

- Watari, é Satomi. Faça-o comer doces, nem que você precise enfiá-los na boca dele, por favor.

Mais uma coisa que me pegou de surpresa. Deveria ter uma boa explicação para o fato de uma simples universitária ter o número do telefone de Watari em sua agenda.

- Eu trabalhei num caso com ele, dois anos atrás. – ela me explicou, sem que eu precisasse perguntar.

- Não sei se devo perguntar... Mas... Estou muito curioso para saber. Qual sua relação com Ryuuzaki?

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Sinceramente, não sei.

- Não sabe?!

Como alguém poderia não saber a relação que tem com outra pessoa?!

- Na minha época de escola, ninguém nunca se aproximava de mim. Eu passei por inúmeras instituições, mas, mesmo assim, nunca tive alguém para chamar de "amigo". As pessoas tinham medo de se aproximar de mim, como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou algo do tipo.

Deveria estar sendo muito difícil para ela lembrar-se de tudo aquilo, mas ela não desistiu de responder por completo minha pergunta.

- A primeira vez que vi L foi numa biblioteca. Vendo-o entrar, pude reparar que era alguém muito especial. Nunca entendi muito bem o motivo, mas ele veio até mim e pediu ajuda para achar um livro. A biblioteca estava cheia, mas ele me escolheu, dentro de todos os outros, para ajudá-lo. Era a primeira vez, em anos, que alguém falava comigo. – ela fez uma pequena pausa, o olhar perdido, provavelmente nas lembranças que eu, sem querer, a estava forçando a reviver. – Como eu sabia um pouco do que ele pesquisava, ajudei-o a descobrir o que queria, e ele me pediu que o ajudasse permanentemente até o fim daquele caso que ele estava trabalhando.

Ela fez outra pausa, dessa vez para pôr uma bala na boca.

- E foi só isso? A relação de vocês foi só profissional?

Tudo bem, eu estava começando a ficar realmente inconveniente, mas o que eu podia fazer? Estava muito interessado na história daqueles dois, ansiava em saber mais. Estava me sentindo como aquelas garotinhas que vêem novela dia após dia só para ver o mocinho beijando a mocinha no final.

- Passávamos muito tempo juntos. Ele me buscava na escola todos os dias e me levava até um café, onde ouvia minhas teorias históricas sobre o objeto que ele procurava, que havia sido roubado do Museu de Londres. Às vezes, um dos outros agentes se juntavam a nós, geralmente para rir de mim. Mas ele nunca deixava. Quando o caso acabou e ficou provado que todas as minhas teorias estavam corretas, ele fez com que todos que riram de mim me pedissem desculpas.

Ela parou novamente e colocou outra bala na boca. Com certeza Ryuuzaki era o culpado pelo vício dela em doces.

- E depois que foi divulgado ao mundo que eu ajudei o grande L a solucionar um caso, todos os historiadores famosos vieram até mim, me ofereceram cursos maravilhosos, pediram que eu desse palestras, entre outras grandes oportunidades. L abriu as portas do mundo para mim.

- E ele foi, não só seu primeiro amigo, mas também seu primeiro amor? – arrisquei.

- Sim. – ela não hesitou ao responder.

Mulheres são realmente muito diferentes de nós, homens, ao encarar o amor. Ryuuzaki negaria até o fim, mas ela não demorou nem meio segundo para admitir.

Não tive mais coragem de perguntar qualquer outra coisa. Nem a conhecia e já havia me intrometido o suficiente.

- Ainda tem algo que você deseja me perguntar? – seus olhos negros me encaravam com ternura. Era estranho ela ser tão solícita ao responder todas aquelas minhas perguntas tão pessoais.

- Fico sem jeito de perguntar...

Ela riu, as lágrimas finalmente haviam parado de escorrer, o que já era um alívio para mim.

- Não fique, pode perguntar. O que mais quer saber?


	4. Sakurazaki Satomi 2

Penúltimo capítulo!! Espero que gostem!

Agradecimento às reviews: Taioba ², Sue Dii e Zero

Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Ohba Tsugumi-sama e Obata Takeshi-sama!

_**

* * *

**__**Tears and Raindrops**_

**Capítulo IV – Sakurazaki Satomi (2)**

Ele estava realmente curioso sobre mim, ou melhor, sobre a minha relação com L. Não o culpava por isso, afinal, ele agira como um completo idiota ao mandar Watari me buscar. E L nunca agia como um idiota.

- Então, o que quer saber?

Matsuda estava visivelmente constrangido. Coçava levemente a nuca, hesitando cada vez mais.

- Vocês... Alguma vez... Já se... – ele gaguejou. - ...Se beijaram?

Não pude conter um riso. Tudo aquilo para uma pergunta tão simples? Ele era realmente um amor de pessoa...

- Já.

Pude ver o quanto ele ficou surpreso. Eu gostar de L não significava que ele gostava de mim. Aliás, eu sempre tive plena certeza de que, para ele, eu não passava de uma amiga, se é que eu merecia sequer esse título. Nunca haveria espaço na vida dele para alguma outra coisa que não fosse os casos que ele escolhia a dedo para resolver. Essa era sua condição para ser feliz, e ninguém nunca mudaria isso.

- Foi meio que um acidente. – parei por um momento, para checar se ele estava realmente interessado, e sim, ele estava. – Eu fiquei horas esperando por ele naquele dia. Chovia muito e a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido para seus quartos. De repente, ele apareceu, completamente encharcado...

_- Lawliet-kun! Por que não me ligou e cancelou? Você vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito! – a voz de Satomi mostrava toda sua preocupação com o garoto que acabara de chegar._

_- Tinha muitas perguntas para te fazer, não podia deixar de vir. – assim que terminou sua frase, um espirro escapou de seu nariz._

_Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara de brava que ela fazia._

_- Vamos?_

_- Nem pensar! Você precisa se enxugar!_

_Ela não hesitou em puxá-lo pela manga de sua camisa e arrastá-lo por diversas escadas até chegar em seu quarto. Rapidamente, ela pegou uma toalha e começar a enxugar os cabelos bagunçados dele._

_- Desculpa, mas eu não tenho roupas que sirvam em você, vai ter que ficar com essas mesmo._

_Ele não disse absolutamente nada, apenas deixou-a continuar secando seus cabelos com a toalha, como se ele não pudesse fazer isso sozinho. Estavam perigosamente próximos, mas ele não se importava realmente. Não era qualquer pessoa, era Satomi._

_Talvez por pura curiosidade, talvez simplesmente por vontade, Satomi não saberia afirmar com exatidão o que a motivara àquela pequena loucura, mas ela o fez, sem ligar para as conseqüências. Deixou seus lábios encontrarem com os dele, suavemente, mas se arrependeu assim que sentiu o roçar daqueles lábios frios._

_- Perdoe-me! – seu rosto ardia, como que em brasa._

_Ele nada respondeu. Seus olhos vaguearam preguiçosamente pelo quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e, de repente, Satomi sentiu seu braço sendo puxado, e seus lábios se encontraram novamente com os lábios frios de L. mas dessa vez, não foi apenas um simples toque._

- Foi só uma vez? – realmente, a curiosidade dele era insaciável, mas pude notar que minha história o agradou verdadeiramente.

- Sim, só dessa vez.

Aquilo no rosto dele era... desapontamento? Ele é uma pessoa ingênua e de bom coração e, pelo visto, deixava-se levar por suas emoções muito facilmente. Uma pena saber que isso ainda vai levá-lo a grandes decepções...

* * *

- Satomi-chan... – alguém me chamava, mas eu não queria abrir os olhos. Meu sonho estava tão bom...

- Ryuuzaki-kun... – minhas palavras se misturaram com um grande bocejo, embolando-as.

Ao abrir melhor meus olhos, vi que Matsuda-san ainda dormia na poltrona. Ryuuzaki estava agachado a meu lado no sofá e só. Nada de Watari. Ou de Yagami Raito.

- Já é dia. – ele anunciou, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. E daí que já era dia?! Eua ainda estava morrendo de sono! - Eu não tenho aula hoje, Ryuuzaki-kun. Me deixa dormir mais um pouco...

Ele me olhava como se meu pedido fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, como se dormir fosse algo que só se fazia por pura necessidade e não pelo prazer de estar dormindo.

- Tá, tá, já entendi. – resmunguei, meu mal-humor matinal já se mostrando presente. – Posso passar em casa para tomar banho?

- Não será necessário. – ele apontava para uma pequena pilha de roupas em cima da mesa.

Como Watari era prestativo... Dera-se ao trabalho até mesmo de pegar roupas para mim. Precisava me lembrar de agradecer assim que o visse novamente.

- Ryuuzaki-kun, você comeu ontem?

Sim, eu precisava me preocupar, e muito, com isso. L sem açúcar não era L, era um simples ser humano desprovido de inteligência.

- Sim. Watari levou pudim para mim.

Definitivamente, Watari era uma pessoa muito prestativa.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã?

Que pedido nostálgico... Dos melhores tempos da minha vida.

- Claro. Espere só um minuto.

Tranquei-me no banheiro e tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, colocando em seguida as roupas que Watari trouxera para mim. Eu sei que ele foi super prestativo em ir até meu apartamento para buscar roupas para mim, mas aquelas eram, definitivamente, as piores que ele poderia ter escolhido.

Um vestido de verão azul. Extremamente curto e de alças finas. Minha avó me deu esse vestido de presente, então não pude simplesmente me desfazer dele, mas tinha jurado a mim mesma nunca usar essa coisa. E dentre todas as milhares de calças jeans que meu guarda-roupa tem, Watari tinha que escolher exatamente aquele vestido? Tudo que eu precisava...

- Podemos ir agora.

Seus olhos denunciavam que ele estava surpreso em me ver vestida daquele jeito. Não o culpo, até eu me sentia ridícula trajando esse pedaço de pano azul. Só cobre metade das minhas coxas!

- Eu sei que tá estranho. Watari deve ter achado ele bonito no cabide, mas em mim é um verdadeiro desastre.

- Está errada.

Errada? Será que ele quis dizer que eu ficava bem vestida desse jeito? Não... Nem um pouco típico dele.

Watari nos levou de carro até um simpático café em um bairro bem distante do hotel em que estavam hospedados.

Sinceramente, não sei como o organismo do L agüenta tanto açúcar. São nove da manhã e ele está comendo bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate e biscoitos amanteigados recheados com geléia de morango. Sem contar o chocolate quente cheio de cubinhos de açúcar. Garanto que estou muito feliz com meus pães de queijo e meu café com adoçante...

- Matsuda te fez perguntas idiotas? – ele perguntou assim que terminou o primeiro pedaço do bolo de cenoura.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa. Mas não faz seu tipo de agente para staff.

- Tem toda razão.

O caso Kira é realmente intrigante. Até a polícia desistira de investigar, não me assusto que L teve que aceitar agentes como Matsuda-san.

- Ryuuzaki-kun, é verdade que Yagami Raito faz parte da equipe de investigação?

- Sim. Eu o convidei.

Suspeitava dele e o convidara para participar das investigações? Ou meu raciocínio é muito lerdo ou eu não tenho conhecimento de algumas informações vitais.

- Sinto muito, Satomi-chan, mas é melhor que você não saiba de todos os detalhes.

Dei de ombros. Sinceramente, não tinha interesse nenhum em participar do andamento das investigações do caso Kira. Só o que eu queria era ficar o máximo possível perto de L, embora eu tivesse plena consciência de que logo eu já não mais o veria.

Lembrei-me então da lenda que eu havia achado. Tinha que entregar logo, já que esse poderia ser nosso último encontro.

- Eu achei isso aqui na biblioteca da Toudai. Espero que possa ser útil.

Ele pegou o papel e começou a ler, interessado.

- Acha que Watari pode levar o resto das minhas coisas para minha casa?

- Satomi, você não vai voltar para casa.

Agora sim ele estava completamente fora de si. Eu precisava ir para casa, buscar meus livros para minhas aulas, continuar minhas pesquisas... Não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar trancada em um quarto de hotel sob vigilância.

- Ryuuzaki, eu preciso voltar para casa.

Se Yagami for Kira e quiser me matar, não fará diferença onde eu esteja!

- Já disse para não discutir comigo.

Ele sabia como deixar as pessoas com medo de desobedecê-lo, mas eu não conseguia temê-lo. Sua expressão estava dura e seus olhos frios, mas mesmo assim eu não o temia, de nenhuma maneira.

- Ryuuzaki-kun, eu tenho uma pesquisa para terminar. O museu do Cairo precisa da minha parte para encaminhar aos outros historiadores! E para terminar essa pesquisa eu preciso dos meus livros e do meu computador!

- Faça uma lista. Watari pega tudo para você. – e continuou a comer seus biscoitos, como se o que eu dissesse não fosse importante.

- Você não pode querer que eu fique sob sua vista o tempo todo! – começava a ficar irritada. O que diabos ele pretendia com isso?! Não fazia o menor sentido!

- Por que não?

Agora a minha vontade era de chorar. Pra que toda aquela insistência? Só serviria para me deixar ainda mais triste no final. Ainda mais triste do que no dia em que me despedi dele em Londres.

- Você vai palestrar no Museu do Cairo de novo?

Por que ele fugia sempre do assunto? Por- ... Espera. Como ele sabia que eu já tinha dado uma palestra no Cairo? Não me lembro de ter dito isso para ele, ou para Watari, nem mesmo para Raito ou Matsuda.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu estava lá. Gostei bastante de suas teorias sobre a Era dos Ptolomeus. Eu e toda platéia...

- Eu não te vi.

- Estava disfarçado.

- Por que não veio me cumprimentar?

Ele não respondeu. Bem típico dele, na verdade. Irritantemente típico. Viu minha palestra e não falou comigo, agora queria me manter em uma jaula só para me usar como cobaia de sua experiência para provar que Yagami Raito era Kira. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão indiferente aos sentimentos dos outros?

- Para mim chega. – minha voz saiu falhada, chorosa.

Começara a chover, uma verdadeira tempestade, mas eu não me importei. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que aquele café. Saí correndo, para debaixo da chuva. As gotas se misturavam à minhas lágrimas. Era por essa razão que eu adorava tanto andar na chuva.

Ninguém podia reparar que, na verdade, eu estava chorando.


	5. L Lawliet

E chegamos ao fim!! Espero que tenham gostado de todos os capítulos e que se tenham divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.

Publiquei uma oneshot de Death Note e em breve outra história será postada, mais longa que essa, com certeza. Amo vocês!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Taioba e Sue Dii_

Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Ohba Tsugumi-sama e Obata Takeshi-sama.

* * *

_**Tears and Raindrops**_

**Capítulo V – L. Lawliet **

Seria bem mais fácil se ela fosse menos problemática e fizesse o que eu mandasse sem reclamar. Será que ela não entendia que era para sua própria segurança?

Não, ela não entendia. Ela simplesmente saiu do café, correndo, justamente na hora que a tempestade começou. Problemática e teimosa.

Paguei a conta e saí atrás dela, não deveria ter ido muito longe. Bom, pelo menos era o que eu esperava. Ela não era uma atleta, nunca fora, e se bem me lembro, ela odiava correr. Logo a acharia, tinha certeza.

E, como eu esperava, andei muito pouco até achá-la. Estava parada em uma parte descoberta da calçada. Por óbvio, estava completamente encharcada, olhava fixamente para um ponto, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Será que Kira já havia entrado em ação?!

- Satomi-chan!

Ela se virou para mim, e foi só nesse momento que eu reparei que ela chorava. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

- Por que está chorando?

Minha simples pergunta fez ela chorar ainda mais.

- Eu não quero ser sua experiência, Lawliet. Eu não quero ficar simplesmente esperando minha hora de morrer para você comprovar sua tese de que Raito é Kira.

Havia duas coisas muito erradas naquela frase. A primeira era que ela tinha acabado de dizer meu nome verdadeiro, a segunda era sua idéias de que ela era uma experiência. De onde tirara uma idéia tão absurda?

- Do que você está falando?

Ela soluçava e tremia. Seu vestido se grudara a seu corpo, o que, eu tinha 100% de certeza, deveria estar incomodando-a demais.

- Não vou sentar em um quarto de hotel, com você e Watari tomando conta de mim através de uma câmera, enquanto a contagem regressiva da minha morte tiver começado! Eu não quero ser a confirmação de sua teoria! Eu não quero ser a pessoa que vai morrer para você encerrar o caso Kira! Eu não quero, Lawliet-kun, eu não quero!

Ela caiu de joelhos, o rosto entre as mãos, soluçando ainda mais.

Não conseguia entender como ela chegara àquela conclusão tão absurdamente longe da verdade.

Agachei-me de frente para ela, de modo que, se levantasse seu rosto, meus olhos e os dela estariam no mesmo nível.

- Não é isso.

De fato, ela levantou o rosto para me encarar.

- Como não é? – ela estava convicta de suas idéias anteriores e, pela primeira vez, eu não consegui entender o porquê.

- Fui eu quem revelou seu verdadeiro nome para ele, sem pensar. Não quero que você morra por causa do meu descuido.

De qualquer forma, eu jamais me perdoaria por deixá-la morrer. Eu morreria antes de ver isso acontecer. Bom, eu já tinha certeza que morreria nesse caso, não havia necessidade nenhuma de mais nenhuma morte. Já me bastava Ukita-san, quando o segundo Kira divulgou sua primeira mensagem.

- Não faz seu estilo. – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Satomi-chan, se você acha que eu quero que você morra para comprovar minhas teorias, eu não vou impedi-la de continuar pensando assim. Mas não foi essa a minha intenção.

Realmente problemática. Que motivos eu teria para usar uma vida humana a meu bel prazer? Eu não sou como Kira, ele faz isso, não eu.

- Vamos embora, você está ensopada.

Ela se levantou e se agarrou em mim, seu rosto escondido em meu peito. Mesmo com toda a chuva, eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo em mim.

- Lawliet-kun... Eu... Eu...

Não sei por que, não entendo por que, acho que nem tive a intenção. O que quer que fosse o que ela queria me dizer, sem dúvidas era inútil, e acho que foi por isso que deixei meus lábios grudarem-se aos dela, como naquele dia, no dormitório da escola londrina que ela costumava freqüentar.

- Minhas desculpas, não foi minha intenção.

Pensando bem, foi sim. Mas eu precisava me desculpar, não era natural beijar uma pessoa assim, sem consentimento prévio.

- Não se preocupe. – era desapontamento na voz dela? Que seja, não tínhamos tempo para isso. Estávamos debaixo de uma tempestade, completamente encharcados.

Correr agora não ajudaria em nada em nossa tarefa de ficar secos, entretanto, foi isso que fizemos. Corremos para achar uma marquize ou qualquer cobertura que nos protegesse da chuva.

- Ótimo, Watari não atende o telefone. – praguejei, mal-humorado.

E ela riu, como se aquilo pudesse ser engraçado. Muito, muito problemática.

- Até Kira ser capturado, você fica conosco. Watari vai te levar e te buscar na faculdade.

- Isso é completamente desnecessário, Ryuuzaki-kun. Nem Watari, nem você vão conseguir fazer um ataque cardíaco fulminante parar.

Ela tinha razão. Pelo menos, ela voltara a seu estado racional normal. E parara de gritar meu nome para o mundo.

- Já disse. Não discuta comigo.

Ela fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços, visivelmente contrariada. Teimosia tem limite. Se não a conhecesse bem, diria que ela estava tentando se afastar de mim desesperadamente.

- Ryuuzaki! Sakurazaki-san!

De fato, essa era a única voz que eu tinha 100% de certeza que não ia ouvir nesse momento. E, para meu completo espanto, lá estava ela.

- Raito-kun.

Como sempre, aquele sorriso estava no rosto dele. Entretanto, havia algo de diferente nele hoje, como se tivesse tido uma agradável surpresa.

- Não vai para a Toudai hoje, Sakurazaki-san? – ele se juntou a nós, debaixo da marquise, fechando o guarda-chuva.

- Não. Hoje eu só tenho duas aulas com o mesmo professor, e ele está em uma conferência sobre Renascimento, em Roma. – Satomi respondeu, detalhadamente. Mais do que devia, na verdade.

- Entendo. Eu estava indo para lá, mas essa chuva vai me molhar consideravelmente. Estava planejando parar no primeiro café que achasse.

Sim, definitivamente, ele estava mais estranho do que ele era normalmente.

Já me acostumara com aquele brilho indecifrável de seus olhos, mas hoje estava em excesso. Como se algo tivesse saído melhor do que ele planejara. Entretanto, eu não teria como descobrir o que se passava em sua mente.

- Parece bem satisfeito, Raito-kun.

- Pareço? Impressão sua. Hoje é só mais um dia chato... Tenho me entediado bastante ultimamente.

- Mesmo saindo com Takada-san?

Essa pergunta o pegou de surpresa, acho que ele não esperava que eu soubesse tanto de sua vida pessoal. Se bem que, como eu bem sei, – graças ao singelo serviço de espionagem de Mogi-san – não é só com Takada Kyomi que Raito tem saído ultimamente. Aliás, o número de garotas que ele tem visto é elevadamente suspeito, mesmo para alguém tão popular.

- Ela é uma pessoa interessante, de fato. Mas, mesmo assim, as coisas andam bem chatas nos últimos dias. Você não volta mais, Ryuuzaki?

- Não por enquanto. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, então.

Satomi encarava Raito cuidadosamente. Era estranho, mas parecia que ela tinha medo dele, de alguma forma.

- Tem um café aberto ali do outro lado da rua. Deve estar quentinho lá dentro, vamos?

Só agora eu havia reparado que ela estava tremendo de frio. Estava arrepiada e seus lábios estavam roxos.

- Vamos. – respondi.

Ela foi na frente, eu e Raito a seguimos, com um pouco de distância. E, mesmo não sabendo, esse foi o maior erro que eu cometi. Em toda minha vida.

Não faço idéia de onde aquele carro veio, mas ele veio, e com uma velocidade absurdamente alta. Nem se o motorista freasse conseguiria parar no sinal fechado.

Satomi parou no meio da rua, apavorada. De onde eu estava, parecia que vi tudo acontecendo em câmera lenta. Ela parou, o carro chegou e lançou-a para o lado, como se fosse uma simples boneca de pano.

- Satomi!

Eu não pensava, não raciocinava. Parecia que me cérebro tinha parado de funcionar. Eu corri até ela, ao mesmo tempo que o motorista louco saiu do carro, completamente apavorado.

- Me desculpe! – suas palavras tremiam. – Eu não tinha visto que ela estava atravessando, e-

Não me interessava o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Apenas vá embora.

Seu pavor aumentou ainda mais ao ouvir minhas palavras gélidas, e me obedeceu, sem ao menos contestar.

Agachei-me ao lado dela, meu alívio ao ver que ela ainda respirava foi inexplicável.

- L... – ela murmurou, fazendo um esforço enorme para conseguir emitir algum som.

Seu sangue manchava seu vestido, e eu quase me desesperei.

- Agüente firme, Satomi-chan. Vou te levar para um hospital. Agüente até lá!

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava desesperado. Não podia deixá-la morrer. Era impensável.

- Sinto muito, L. Não vou conseguir...

- Não fale isso!

Sentia minha garganta queimar, um prelúdio de algo que nunca acontecera comigo.

- L... Eu só queria... Só queria te dizer...

- Não faça tanto esforço. Pare de falar.

- Não. Deixe-me terminar. – mesmo fazendo um esforço terrível, ela parecia muito determinada. – L, eu te amo.

Ao mesmo tempo que aquelas palavras me atravessaram dolorosamente, eu via seus olhos perderem o brilho gradativamente.

- Agüente, Satomi, por favor! Não posso ficar sem você!

Eu estava completamente fora de mim, eu sei, mas eu não me importava.

E ela sorriu.

- Arigatou, L-kun. – e fechou os olhos.

Seu coração parou e seus pulmões pararam de receber ar. Estava morta. Minha Satomi estava... morta.

Peguei seu corpo sem vida em meus braços e abaixei a cabeça. Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.

Raito estava parado do outro lado da rua, parecia chocado, mas eu podia jurar que antes ele sorria.

- Raito, eu ainda espero que você não seja Kira. Mas se você for, saiba que vai pagar muito caro por isso, mesmo que eu não esteja mais vivo.

Continuei andando, deixando-o para trás. Precisava contatar Watari, precisava dar a ela a homenagem que merecia.

Já longe de onde eu vira Satomi caindo, abracei-a apertado, as lágrimas corriam livremente por meu rosto, caindo no corpo frio dela.

- Desculpe-me, Satomi.

Só o que eu desejava era que eu tivesse tido coragem o suficiente de dizer a ela como eu me sentia. Mas eu fui um covarde, e agora já era tarde demais. Eu nunca mais teria a chance de dizer a verdade a ela. De dizer, verdadeiramente, que eu amava mais que tudo.

* * *

_**Sakurazaki Satomi – Acidente de carro – Antes de morrer terá 60 segundos para conversar com o homem que ama**_


End file.
